Some semiconductor processing tools use robots equipped with end effectors for moving wafers or substrates into, within, and out of the tools. Some such end effectors may take the form of “blade”-type end effectors, which are long, thin, spatula-like structures that may be slipped underneath a wafer and that typically have 3 or more raised contact points on which the wafer rests.